


18; grindr

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, dunno what 2 tag too tired but george is jealous bastard yet again, last 2 boys very minor but they’re there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -the video where george signs alex up to grindr could you write about alex actually finding someone he likes to talk to on there and george getting jealous





	18; grindr

**Author's Note:**

> ive watched the grindr video religiously, like literally its one of my go to videos of the og lads ugh
> 
> forgive me for my lazy text formatting in this too, i rlly didn’t want to battle with ao3 for the way i wanted it to be

George notices it first only a few days after they film the video. It’s not like he’s _familiar_ with the app on first sight, but he can certainly recognise it after just spending a day or two messaging random blokes for a video.

“Is that–“ George starts when he catches sight of Alex’s phone over the back of the sofa, on his way to the kitchen. “Is that fucking _Grindr_?”

Alex cheeks instantly flush a heavy pink, locking his phone before George can snatch his phone away. “No, just a...just a messaging app. Not Grindr.”

“Are you sure?” George snorts. Who knew that Alex would willingly try out the app after being involved in a video on it? “Because that certainly looks like Grindr.”

“Bit worried you know what Grindr looks like, mate.” Alex huffs back, folding his arms and hiding his phone. “No, I just–I tried it out to see if it was a laugh, is all.”

“A _laugh_?” George exclaims, “What, ‘Oh here’s a picture of my cock, _for a laugh_ ’.”

“I’m not showing strangers my cock, George.” Alex huffs and stands from the sofa. “I’m just–“ He pauses and bites his lip, looking up at George for a brief second. “I’m just talkin’ to someone, is all. He’s pretty nice.”

“Oooh, Alex has a crush!” George calls out, as if there’s anybody else but them in the flat to hear. “It’s not good to talk to strangers, Alex, you know this.”

“Why? Jealous it’s not you?” Alex snaps back.

“Bet it is me, to be fair.” George shrugs “Bet you’re just using Grindr to get over your massive fucking crush on me, eh?”

Alex’s cheeks warm instantly and he mutters a quick curse at George before storming off to his room. George laughs, but his grin soon falls. There’s this ugly feeling sticking in his throat, and it only worsens when he goes over the conversation again. Instead of dwelling on its meaning, like George probably should be, he makes a ham sandwich.

* * *

“So are you just gonna be on your phone all night?” George huffs over at Alex, settled on in the corner of Will’s sofa. It’s Alex’s turn on FIFA next, and George can’t see him putting down his phone for two seconds, let alone for a whole match.

Alex shoots him a look and returns back to his phone.

“Ah, let the boy enjoy his technology.” James says to his left, dropping the controller into George’s lap. He knows James is a bit shit at FIFA and has no clue what’s going on, but he doesn’t have to dump his matches on George all the time. “What’s he even doing anyway?”

“George–“ Alex warns, shooting him another look before he’s cut off entirely.

“He’s chatting up some bloke on Grindr.” George spills, a little smug. “Alex showed me this guy’s dick too, it’s _horrendous_.”

“I did not!” Alex protests, and his face goes pink when they all laugh.

“Yeah, the cock part isn’t true. But he _is_ on Grindr.” George brushes off, and tries to ignore the way his smile drops off his face. He distracts himself with beating Will at this losing FIFA match that James has left him with.

Both Will and James make an ‘Ooh’ing sound, which makes Alex groan and tosses his phone onto the table. “Cheers, George.” It’s not said bitterly, like he hates George now, but there’s something distinctively icy in his tone. George isn’t even quite sure why he told the other two about it. Maybe he just didn’t want to be the only one feeling like he could throw up whenever he sees Alex grinning down at his phone.

* * *

“Is Alex still seeing that Grindr guy?” Will asks him randomly before they record a video.

“What? Why?” George feels himself scowl at the mention. He tries to hide it, but he’s pretty sure Will already caught it before he turned away. “Are you _jealous_?” George jokes, but it just ends up making him feel dizzy from the idea of that.

“Nah, but you might be.” Will grins at him, smug and leering, like he can see exactly what the horrible swimming feeling in George’s stomach is. “You sound a bit miffed, mate.”

“Piss off,” George scoffs and ties the knot on the bandana for his disguise. “I’m not jealous of anything.”

“Aye, but you are.” Will’s grin widens. “You _definitely_ are. You’ve got it bad for Alex, mate, there’s not denying it.”

“Fuck off,” George snaps and sits as far from Will as possible. He hadn’t wanted to think of any of that for a long while – perhaps in a couple of years when his career is dead and he might not know Alex anymore. “So what if I am?” He admits stiffly through the cotton numbing his tongue.

“Just think you should do something about it.” Will shrugs, looking more sympathetic than smug now. “I dunno – tell ‘im you want to shag his balls off, send him a…” He pauses and bites his lip in thought. “Send him a video confessing your love for him. Message him on Grindr.”

“I’ve already made a Grindr account once, I’m not doing it again.” George snaps at the taller man and puts in his sunglasses. “And I’m not ‘ _in love with the him_ ’.” He air quotes.

Will snorts a laugh and starts setting up his recording software. “Sure you’re not. Just–do something quick, yeah? Before Alex meets up with this guy and gets the shag of his life.”

George feels his face warm underneath the disguise and hates how something cold runs under his skin. He can think about that later when he doesn’t have a video to film.

* * *

George tries not to take any of Will’s advice. He really doesn’t. But the more he dwells on it, the less he actually sees Alex’s face when it’s buried in his phone. George gets desperate.

He’s decided he _is_ jealous, as much as he hates to admit it. George has had some sort of buried feelings – or whatever gay shit he can call it – for Alex, and it’s all pouring out past the seams now that he’s realised.

George makes a Grindr account. Not for picking up anybody, so he simply puts the information the app needs to go forward with this ridiculous idea, and searches for Alex. It takes a few hours for Alex to come up on his feed, which he doesn’t quite get when they’re literally in the same flat, but he clicks on Alex’s profile either way.

It’s simple, like George’s own, with only the basic necessities to start a profile. The picture Alex has chosen, a simple selfie that shows off his dimples and the crinkle of his eyes. It makes George’s chest go a bit light and his breath cut short.

 

**Hey**

 

George starts of simple, but he decides it’s probably not enough to catch Alex’s attention.

 

**do u need anything from the shop**

 

The response is quick after that. George feels his heart in his throat when the text on the opposite side pops up.

 

_George What the fuck_

_why are you on grindr???_

 

**oh yknow**

**chatting up blokes, getting mad cock**

 

_I somehow find that hard to believe_

_are you doing this for another video?_

_because I don’t think using yoursslf as the profile was very wise_

 

George swallows and thinks for a second. What could he even say? What is he even _doing_? It’s a bit late to back out now, but Alex has just given him an excuse he could use if he wanted to. He swallows again.

 

**yeah it’s for a video**

**it’s called ‘telling my flatmate I think he’s stunning’**

**through Grindr***

 

_Not really your brightest idea, is it_

 

**yeah no not really**

 

_But is it true?_

_the stunning part_

 

**oh yeah lol**

**uh. Might be**

**don’t tell Alex though, he’d rinse me if he knew I had actual emotions**

 

_bit late for that mate_

_But I suppose you’re pretty dashing too :)_

 

**what are u, 70?? lol**

**I got a bit jealous,cant lie. Knowing u were talking to another bloke**

**will forced me to realise it**

 

_christ I was using grindr as an excuse to ignore my feelings for you_

_not to sound 12 or anything_

 

George feels his heart in his throat again, blocking him from breathing. This is somehow turning out better than he thought it would. He assumed he would just admit his weird fucking crush on Alex and he would get rinsed for it.

 

**and is THAT true?**

 

_Yeah pretty much_

_Can I come in your room??_

 

**you can come anywhere you like ;)**

 

_Yeah whatever u actually have to have the guts to shag me first_

_if you can’t even tell me you like me, how’re you gonna handle that??_

 

**Yeah enough bullying, you can come in x**

 

Alex doesn’t answer, but there’s a creak of the door at the end of the hallway and George tries to ignore the anxious shiver crawling across his skin. His door opens next, and Alex is grinning brightly, cheeks dusted a light pink and looking positively irresistible.

“Hey,” Alex hums and sits next to George on the bed. George repeats the greeting, a little breathlessly. A thumb smooths over his cheek, the other hand resting on George’s knee, and Alex sighs. “Can I just kiss you? I’ve been wanting to for ages. I don’t think I can wait much more.”

George swallows and wets his lips subconsciously. He nods, not quite finding the words he needs right now, and Alex grins again before leaning forward and connecting their lips. It’s the best George has felt all week.

**Author's Note:**

> also soz but i wont be posting for a while ): we’re supposed to have internet the 27th but i have very very little data left and im getting access again before that so just bear with me on posting x


End file.
